


Nicole's Assurance

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [39]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy calls his mom for some advice on how tired Baby Hammer is making him feel.





	Nicole's Assurance

Timmy didn’t really want to go to this event or to the dinner, after the shopping trip that morning, he just wanted to curl up on the sofa with his perfect family and watch films until he fell asleep but he had obligations. Deciding he needed advice from someone other than Liz, Timmy called his mom.

“Hi, baby. Are you both doing okay?”

“Baby and I are fine, mom. I’ve got an appointment with Lillian, the midwife who oversaw Liz’s pregnancy with both Harper and Ford. She comes highly recommended, she doesn’t judge and I have met her before. The appointment is on Tuesday.” Timmy answered.

“I hope I can be in town for one of your appointments. I want to see my grandchild.” Nicole stated.

“I can ask for an extra copy of the ultrasound when I next get one, if you would like that?” Timmy offered.

“I’m not going to say no. I can’t wait to meet my grandchild.” Nicole laughed. “Not that I don’t like hearing about baby Hammer, why did you call me?”

“Maybe I called just to talk about the baby.”

“Timmy, you always text me about the baby. So, I’ll ask again. Why did you call?” Nicole asked.

“I’ve got the BAFTA’s tea party thing tonight and I don’t have the energy to go and I know that I can’t miss it and it’s the Golden Globes tomorrow so Pauline will be here and I need your advice on what to do.”

Luca would be there tonight but Timmy hadn’t told his mom that Luca knew and wanted to wait a little longer before telling her about Luca’s knowledge so that she could happily think she knew before him.

“I’m sure you don’t have to stay for the whole night, just put in an appearance tonight and I’m sure everyone will be happy. Pauline is currently on her flight over so she will be with you in the early hours of the morning and will be staying in a hotel so that you aren’t disturbed. It will be easier for you with your sister there along with Armie and Liz. Of course you don’t have a lot of energy, you’re growing a human! There’s nothing relaxing about that. But your dad and I are here for you. If there is anything we can do, anything at all, then let us know and we’ll do it. Everything will be okay tonight. I promise.” Nicole assured.

“Thanks, mom. I better go and have some food before getting ready to go. Bye.”

* * *

 

Timmy went downstairs to find that Armie had grilled some burgers and hot dogs as both Nick and the family nanny were here to look after Harper and Ford. “Hot dog or burger, T?” Liz asked, as Timmy sat down at the patio table. Harper and Ford were already eating.

“Both, please.” Timmy replied, shyly. He felt greedy asking for both but he was feeling really hungry and he didn’t want to underfeed baby Hammer.

“Here you go.” Armie offered, pressing a quick kiss to Timmy’s lips and handing him the plate along with a bottle of ketchup. Armie then pressed another kiss, this one into Timmy’s hair, before going to get something for himself.

Timmy scoffed down a burger with tomato ketchup and 2 hot dogs. Nick looked at him with a weird expression but Timmy didn’t particularly care because baby Hammer was hungry and so baby Hammer was going to be fed. After he felt he’d eaten enough, Timmy went upstairs to use the toilet and brush his teeth before joining Armie and Liz in the main bedroom to get ready for the BAFTAs tea party.

“How are you feeling now? Your mom told me you were feeling a bit drained earlier.” Armie asked, voice full of concern.

“Since when are you and my mom talking? Never mind, we’ll get to that later. I think I’m feeling better now that I’ve eaten and Luca will be there for me since you two need to be all couple-y and not spend too much time fawning over me.” Timmy replied.

“Even if it’s not by much, I am glad that you’re feeling better. And I’ve been talking to your mom since New York. She gave me her number in case I ever needed to contact her and we’ve been talking about you a lot. She’s so excited about having a grandchild so we’re keeping each other up to date on things you’ve told us. Sometimes we can’t be sure if you’ve confided everything to us, I would appreciate it if you told me how you’re feeling, so I don’t have to find out from your mom.” Armie explained. Whilst Timmy loved that Armie and his mom were getting on, he felt a bit weird that they were talking without his knowledge. “I don’t tell her everything.” Armie added, “There are some things she doesn’t need to know. Like our sex lives.”

“I’m really glad you don’t tell her about that.” Timmy giggled. Armie walked over to Timmy and began to kiss him, gently at first but getting more passionate. When Armie moved his hands to cup Timmy’s ass, Liz knew she needed to intervene.

“Right, let’s get ready before we’re either late or miss the event completely.” Liz directed, practically pulled the couple apart and pointed to where their clothes were to get changed into. In moments like these, Timmy wishes it was just him and Armie. And then he feels bad for thinking that as Liz is being so kind to him by sharing Armie.

Timmy got dressed in silence, and the three of them left the room once ready. Timmy then said goodbye to Harper and Ford before getting in the car with Luca and heading to the event. Armie and Liz followed in a separate car. Armie wishes that it didn’t have to be this way, but it did. As soon as Timmy was showing enough for their relationship to be undeniable, then he could hold Timmy’s hand in public and they could go on proper dates – Armie was so excited, this was all he wanted to be able to do. He’d been on ‘dates’ with Timmy before but they were often at the Hammer-Chambers house where no one could find out.


End file.
